REEL OR real?
by ladychace
Summary: the perfect life that everyone had ever wanted,a hot bestfriend, corporation. what could i ever wish for? but something is missing but i can't found it is until i deep into coma, now i got to choose whether to die or not. by: chello-chan check it out !
1. the fashion show

**CHELLO-CHAN: hey guys, hope you like this one.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own gakuen Alice~ but I own this story**

**Our destiny begins with a simple dream!**

_**In our life we cannot own everything, but we can own everything in our dreams because we our ruler in our dreams But our fantasy can't be a happy scene...Always. Remember this: We cannot own everything in real life but we can own everything in our dreams only if we do good and be honest. In a relationship or... Everything. We are just a normal person who is not powerful enough to fight god. Were just a normal people in real life but…in our dreams we can be powerful. But what if our dream can be real?, what if we can meet our prince charming or princess? Everything is possible but there one thing that will not be possible, we can not be a god so powerful….**_

* * *

Reel or real?

_Author: chello-chan_

* * *

"Everything is possible, if only we think we can, and it will happen, but don't abuse because you'll not know everything was just a DREAM"

Hello I am Mikan sakura, I came from a rich family, my father is the CEO of about twelve companies/corporation… but in all his company my favorite is fashion I am the one who suggested it and you know it bloom, our company is the top one in fashioning, because I love fashioning, fashioning is my PASSION is my life so I suggested to my father to built me a company in my birthday, because my father loves me so much he built one for me and gave it as a gift in my party.. you know my father loves me so much that every thing I want, I am getting all of it…but you know I still want something that money can't buy……a real true love…and I am still finding it for myself to keep and take care of…but can I find it in my dream, and in real life…..i know I'll get what I want, because I believe in him, that he'll come and let me feel the true love I'd been finding….in my life…I had buy a diary for me to write my secrets and what is happening in my life…

"As a rich girl finding the real true love in life……."

* * *

_My diary:_

_January 19, 2001_

_I am a girl who believes in fantasies, I am a girl who always likes to dream about my prince charming, you know everything was just so simple to me, if I want to laugh, I just laugh, if I want to read, I read a book, I came from a rich family, I can do whatever I want, I have so many suitors, but you know I don't like all of them, because they just like me because I am sexy, hot…and rich. .that's why I always want to dream about my prince charming, because my prince only like me as I am, but you know I know that he can't be real because it only part of my fantasies…._

_I have my best friend, a boy who is rich like me, and a heir who always want to drive his car to rock and roll... I am only the person who understand him, but you know some times I don't understand the way he act, the way act to me…his name is__**natsume.**__...But you know I __**believe **__that his not my prince charming because his to __**imperfect**__ to be a real prince..._

_

* * *

_

_January 20, 2001_

_It time for school so I will go and take a bath because natsume is coming to pick me up for school and if I'll be late he'll leave me alone and I need to go to school alone, and I hate going to school alone because i don't want to. .I am going to take a bath so wait for me, don't worry I'll bring you to school and I'll bring my laptop, and my camera to record everything and put it on a CD.. And I'll put it here. So if I want to remember my past I can just play the CD on my portable DVD…ah sorry I need to go and take a bath.._

_IT will only take 15 minutes. And I'll be dressing in just 30 minutes. Bye! I'll write later.._

_Bye..._

_After 45 minutes_

_Hello... I am back…_

* * *

I was writing when one of our maids come in and tell me that Natsume is already waiting outside the house...

SHIT, why is he already here, I said as I grab my shoulder bag, my laptop, and I grab the camera and put t on my bag…I went down stairs and open the door and I saw the boy standing beside the door, it was nATSUME…

"Oh hi Natsume, what's up?" , I said as I went to him..

"You're early today huh? What makes you up so early?", he asked

Hey its a beautiful morning for Me.! Don't ruin It.! I shouted. And open the car door and sat down. While he entered the other door and sat down beside me...

"WHATEVER". He said as he open his I pod and put the earphone on his ears. And start closing his eyes I just glance at him…

I just open my laptop and open my friendster, have a friendster, and you know I got 3000 plus, friends because being famous in our school is a great fame because in our school maybe all student in our school have a friendster, and I have a featured friend, it is NATSUME every comment I have, they are asking me what is my relationship with Natsume, but I just ignored it because I **know** me and Natsume are just friends. The profile I visit a lot is the profile of Natsume. But it's kind of boring visiting his profile because the only music I heard is rock. I hate rock a lot… but he loves it so much that I don't know why he love rock songs so much…

"So Natsume, what happened to you last night that you don't want to answer my message?" , I asked

"HUH?" , he asked while removing the earphone..

"Could you please low the volume of that ipod, I said what happened to you last night that you didn't answer my message?" , I asked again

"Okay, I just got into trouble", he said adjusting the volume of his ipod

Yeah, I knew it. So what happened on the bar? , I asked because I knew that he again start a fight in a bar,, cause I remember the last time I went to a bar he was there punching a guy

Flashback:

_NATSUME, what the hell happened to you? I asked going to him. As I touch his cheek with a bruise._

_What the hell are you doing here polka? He asked removing my hand on his cheek and turn away.._

_Shouldn't I be the one to ask you that? I pointed out_

_Okay, I 'm here because I got mad so I went here and I bump to him, and he ask me to say sorry. Even though his the one who bump on me. So I punch that BITCH. he said as his anger boil up!_

_Natsume stop it lets go home, and cure your cheeks. I said he just nodded_

_Excuse me miss, but are you related with him? Because he destroyed our bar can you pay for it? A waiter approach me_

_Huh? A small punch get all this? I said glanced the bar which was totally destroyed_

_Sorry, I heard Natsume muttered it_

_Its okay natsume, here I said as I give my credit card_

_Thank you miss, just wait here, I just go and get the money 400,000 he said_

_Okay, I said not even surprised that it cause that much because a rich like us we considered 400,000 a nickel. See how rich we are we are C.E.O. future successor of the world_

_It's okay. I said as I get my card from the waiter who is holding it and went to the car, got home…the next morning I woke up in the guess room of Natsume's house_

_I went to check on him and guess what. His cheek was all healed up. It was really UNBELIVABLE._

End flash back

So let me guess, you got up and every bruised was all gone? , I asked with a hint of concern

Yeah, he said and we traveled the road in silent as we reach the school, NATSUME got up first because I didn't notice because in the middle of the road I borrowed Natsume is ipod and play it soft…

Natsume opened the door for me.

Hey little GIRL, aren't you going to get out there? He asked

I think it was the driver so…

HOW DARE YOU TO COMMAND me, I said removing the earphone and turned my head and I realize that it was Natsume

Sorry. I muttered glancing at him,,,

Its okay, and can I have my ipod, he said as I give him his ipod and get out from the car.

"Thanks for the ride and ipod Natsume ", I said and smiled at him

"Welcome"? He said played with his ipod.

"Okay are you ready to rock the school" I asked fixing my hair into a high ponytail.

"Yeah, never been ready to rock the school." He said As he walked upstairs with the coolest look, I followed him with my most confident look and the sexiest posture.

As we reach the corridor Natsume was beside me walking so cool while the girls and boy turned wow.

Wow their so hot, I wish I can kiss Natsume- sama/ MIKAN- sama lips. I heard people says

I just form the cutest smile ever to them. And the boys fainted while the girls wish that Ritchie could smile like that, but never did.. He just smiles when his with me I guess.

"Hey! natsume, I will not be with you when were going home." I said as I glance at my sidekick which has a reminder of my after-class fashion show.

"Why?" he said glancing at me, I just show him my cell phone and he nodded in agreement.

"So see you on Monday pick me up at 9, I will not have early class." I said as I waved goodbye and I send him a flying kiss while I walk away… he just smile at me.

See. He only smiles at me.

Me and Natsume is in different classes, we only attend one class together it's the French class.. WE need to learn French because we need to learn for our business me and NATSUME speaks 4 languages, Japanese, English, Spanish, and French, although we still need to study more language.

My classes went great with guys passing me love notes I just giggle without our teacher noticing so lucky but I also gain glares from the girls who where totally jealous of me.

After classes:

I went to the 5 star hotel were the fashion show will held as expected I was the first one to arrive because I still need to prepare and check if everything is perfect, because all fashion and Hollywood stars are all coming even Brad Pitt. That's why it needs to be PERFECT.

Times flew away so fast that I will be starting my OWN fashion show, of course my father was there, greeting at the visitors who attended my fashion show and I tell you a lot came I mean a lot eve, Oprah, Ellen the generous and the Jonas brothers, everyone came the venue was loaded and I thank god that it was a big venue.

Someone tapped my shoulder and I nearly gasped but I turned around and notice that it was Natsume who's wearing a cute and handsome tuxedo.

"Wow nice tuxedo?" I said as I examine him from head to toe

"Thanks nice dress" he said eying at my violet tube dress with my short high-heeled heels, it perfected with the theme so I choose it,

"Wow, thanks" I said as I check again myself on the mirror

"Your perfect, don't worry about your dress because you're the most beautiful lady ever, mikan" he said as I glance and planted a small kiss on his cheeks, As he said that I felt my heart start thumping loudly but answered in a different way

"Thanks but I am not perfect NATSUME, let get this fashion show started." I said as I enter the stage and catches all the stares of the crowd but mostly boys

Whatever you say POLKA but for me no one will surpass your beauty" he said but I didn't here it because I was in the stage, staring at the crowd, I grab the mike and spoke on it.

"Hello everyone, as you all know this is Sakura leaf third and grand fashion show, as you all know me as the C.E.O of this corporation.. I also share my design to this fashion world and right now the Sakura leaf is the top endorser of dresses that being admired and now we again, we the SAKURA LEAF present you our new and latest design that you again will admired and loved" I said as the crowd clap their hands for my wonderful and great speech,

I went down the stage and models started to walk like models in the stage with my wonderful design, and the media start clicking their cameras at every model that appeared, I went to sit beside Natsume who's with my dad. Smiling to me maybe because I maybe again I did a great job opening the fashion show.

In my case you need to be perfect in every way so everybody will respect you, that's why my father loves me because I am perfect in everyway but they don't know I am not really that I am not that perfect, I am just a girl who love fashion very much..

"Hi, dad!" I said as I went to kiss his cheek and also he hugs me back,

"hi sweetie, nice show love it very much, I am proud of you." he said as I smile to him and went back to my sit and watch the fashion show that I made and design

"mikan, this show is really beautiful and it will be more beautiful if you're the one there,," Natsume said to my ear so seductively…I just giggle and reply him

"NATSUME, you know don't joke me a lot because maybe I'll spunk you if it will not be real" I said

"You know I know how to choose and everything I choose everyone think its COOL." He said emphasizing the word cool.

"Alright, I give up. I know that you'll never give up saying that I'm beautiful and cool" I said smiling to him, and god he smile at me then I'm correct, I notice that it was near end of the show so I went back stage to be ready to close the fashion show because we present 60 dresses and 50 tuxedos made by me and NATSUME

I enter the stage and everyone clap so I went near the microphone and say:

"That's the 60 dresses of SAKURA leaf corporation design by me hope you like it girls, and that is the 50 kind of our tuxedo designed by my best friend NATSUME." I said as the light went to Natsume who was sitting there watching me while holding his cell phone, maybe his texting somebody when I receive a buzz from my Phone so I scan it and it was Natsume telling me that I will be killed from him. Oh my god!

I just smile towards him and went back to the crowd and the party began, more like formal dinner party, I just don't mind I just went back to NATSUME who was glaring at me, I just smile at him and sited beside him.

"Why the hell did you say my name on stage POLKA" He said trying not to make a commotion

"Natsume I just want to tell the truth." I said pouting at him and he sigh

You know POLKA that I just help you with this project because you ask me and I told you to make it yours." he said

"Sorry it's just that I don't want to lie with the person around me right now" I said giving him a sorry look.

"Its okay beside I can never say no to you." he said sighing in defeat.

"Thank you so much Natsume, thanks for helping me design those tuxedos, I really don't know how to design one like that," I said as I punch his arm playfully. As if it could hurt him, my punch was just slightly playfully.

"Oww, that's the POLKA I know, who punch me so playfully." He said as he snap his hand like signaling something and then it began there was a maid who offer him a banquet of white rose flower, and he accepted it and gave the flowers to me I smile and accepted it.

"Aww, you're so sweet sometimes," I said staring at the flower saying, congrats lixx!

"Is that an insult or a compliment?" he said

"You may take it both" I said laughing softly

He hold my hands, and whisper something on my ear..

(Want to know the whisper? here)

"YOUR perfect MIKAN and whatever you do you'll always remain perfect in my sight and my heart" he said as he leave me blushing so hard

Dad approach me

Hey sweetie, are you okay, you look sick?" He said as I glance at him and some Hollywood star beside him,

I just nodded glancing at NATSUME who is now talking to some stars, you maybe thinking why I am not jealous? It's because I know NATSUME that he is not that kind of boy who's going to flirt just to get attention. They are the one who want our attentions.

The night went along with some chit chatting about our next fashion show and some food that has been taken care of, and I meet some stars like Britney spears, beyonce, Jonas Brother and so many more.

At that time Natsume and I didn't spoke a lot,, my night had finish and I got home I just lie down not even bothering to change my dress, I just remove my heel and went to sleep, I'm lucky because I don't have class tomorrow.

** ZZZZzzzzzZZZZzzzzzZZZZzzzzZZZzzzzZZZzzzZZZzzzZZZzzz**

{SLEEP TIME, ZZZZzzzz}

** ZZZzzzZZZZzzzZzzzZZZzzzZZZzzzZZZzzzZZZzzzZZZzzzZZzz**

AUTHOR: I am tired!! oh my diary is also tired lets sleep!

** ZZZZzzzzzZZZZzzzzzZZZZzzzzZZZzzzzZZZzzzZZZzzzZZZ**

**CHAPTER ONE ENDS~**

**Hope you like it~**

**REVIEW PLEASE~!**

**tuned in on chapter two~**

**the consequence.**

-

-

-----

----

----

LOVELOTS,

Chello-chan


	2. A favor

Disclaimer: I don't own this story but I own my story like:

Imperfect turns perfect

Reel or real?

ALL came from a inspiration. All come from my imagination. And I want to thank you who reviewed on my last chapter.

no one!but i guess its okay here is the next chapter i hope now you review.

i need five!

* * *

And of course I want to thank my inspiration, the person who love me so much more than everything, and the person who thought me how to speak English. And the person who teach me how to lOve~

~~ERICK~~

~Love you always and always will. ~

~thanks~

* * *

**Reel or Real?**

Chapter 2

**The accident**

_Author: chello-chan~_

* * *

As I stir around the bed I felt something makes me so awake so I stand up and went to my laptop and type some headlines or should I say just browsing some photos and uploading some pictures of the fashion show to make it more hit on the top list rated dressed.

You know in fashion you need to be hooked in the internet too, to become successful fashion designer, must all people love your designs and be fascinated with it,, I felt my I phone ring so I grab it and answer it

"Hello, morning Mikan speaking. May I ask who this is?" I answered

"HEY! Polka this is NATSUME, what are you doing?" He said on the phone

"Nothing, just playing in my laptop. Why?" I answered while I continue uploading

"Oh,,, nothing just asking? May I ask when the next release of the new set of tuxedos and dress?" he asked

"Excited, aren't we? "I mocked

"Shut up, just tell me so I can prepare?! ?", he said

"Alright, after 8 months, as always, so what are you doing?" I asked as I hear footstep nearing me, but I ignore it because I know its one of my maids

"Uhmm, you can you can say that I am staring at a girl with beautiful back?" he said

"Pervert as always aren't we, NATSUME? Who is the lucky girl?" I said as I finish uploading pictures and put my legs on the table still staring at my laptop.

"YOU" he said as I myself was shocked he even can't see me unless...

I turned around just to see my best friend staring at me while he hung up his cell phone since I already saw him

"PERVERT, why didn't you knock?" I said as I crossed my legs in front of him making my view more beautiful

"Do your best friend need to knock before he enter your room" he said as he went to my bed and plop down

"Why of course you're still a boy so what if I am naked and what if you see me?" I said pouting

"Didn't you remember that you have a dressing room?" he said staring at the ceiling

"Now that you mentioned that I really never used it" I said as I walk to him lye down beside him remembering that I really didn't used my dressing room

"Whatever" he muttered as he looked me. 'Side view'

"What are you doing here? " I asked

"You owe me one remember? I did make the tuxedos so you're your doing me also a favor" he said

"WHAT?!" I shouted as I sat down in my bed and face the boy beside me

"I repeat what I said, I said your doing everything I want today as a payment for what I did, I did made you tuxedos, so your going to do whatever I want today. "he said as I stare at him wide-eyed

"Polka snap it out, I know that I am handsome but don't stare at me like that its EMBARRASING" he said I snap out and punch his hand.

"Hey THAT'S hurts" he shouted but not to loud

"That's for commanding me all of a sudden" I said as I crossed my arm on my chest

"BUT alright its just fine me because you also help me finish this fashion show on deadline." I said as I remember it

"ALRIGHT, what do you want me to do, I'll make my bodyguard do it" I said as I face him

"I don't want your bodyguard to do this 'favor', you're the one who I only want to do this beside it will be boring if they will be the one to do this 'favor'." He said

"Okay, what is that 'favor' anyway?" I asked him

"You'll date me. NOT as a friend BUT as a couple." He said

"WHAT?! I said

"Do I need to repeat everything just for you to understand its tiring you know" he said

"You don't need to because I understand BUT the big question I want to ask is why?" I said

"BECAUSE I WANT TO, and beside you owe me favor so do it" he said while blushing so hard

"if you said so, wait for me here I'll use my dressing room to dress 'okay' I'll be back" I said as I kiss his cheek and went to my bathroom and take a shower while leaving him blushing hard while touching his cheek.

_This is the reason why I never regretted **loving you **because of this feeling that I hate before knowing that you'll just act like the others but I was wrong **you were different**. Natsume thought _

As he lye down on my bed ad closed his eyes…

"WAKE UP Natsume, do you want to sleep here all day and do nothing its fine with me if you want to sleep here" , I said as I shake the body only to be stop as Ritchie open his eyes

"Ah I thought you already die, I was calling your name for the tenth time yet you didn't answer me, are you trying to scare me to death?!" I said as I let go of his shoulder

"Hn, beside what took you so long?" he asked

"Nothing, NATSUME is this dress look cute on me; this is the first time I am going out using jeans with you? Is it cute?" I asked as I show him my dress: a jean and a t-shirt with sequins that reach to my tight

"Yup it look cute " he said as he looks away

"Yehey! Let's go! By the way what vehicle are we going to use" I said as I dragged him outside my house

"This" he said as he show me the bmw Mercedes Benz

"Wow?! Is it me who's going to drive? Or you? Considering that I am your slave?" I said as I pouted

"Nope you're not my slave, be side I just ask you to be my girlfriend for a day, a girlfriend not a SLAVE" he said as he hop in the driver seat?

"You're going to drive but you don't even have a driver license?" I asked

"You already know that if you are rich you can get whatever you want." He said as he smile but more like a smirked

"But. HOW?" I asked as I hopped in the car, he starts the engine

"I asked dad to let me take a driver test and if I passed he'll convince the government to give me a driver license even thought I am under age, and I passed with a perfect grade so that convince the government to give me a driver license, and I just got it in a hour, so when I got it I immediately decided when will I use it, and decided to use it with you" he said as he focused his eye on the rode

"Ow, how charming, maybe I'll ask your dad to let me also have a driver test? Do you think I can pass?" I asked as I fix my Brown hair on the mirror and fix in on a ponytail style, and I put on my mother necklace

"Of course. Your Polka anyway?! What's with that necklace? That's the first time i

Saw it?" He asked

"This is my mom necklace. I just found it in my jewelry box, isn't this necklace look beautiful on me?" I asked

"Yeah" he said still focused on the road.

"Anyway, where are you taking me?" I asked

"You decide," he said

"Me, Uhmm why not on an amusement park?" I asked

"Whatever you want," he said and drove to the amusement park.

"La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la,"I said start Humming.

'_Her voice is like a angelic voice, I'd ever wish that I always hear this.' He thought_

"_I love the way you smile you melt my heart, goanna run---_" my I phone ring

"hello" I said

"Miss where are you?" my maid said

" road, why?" I asked.

"MISS you got a visitors at the corporation." She said

" nani! But it's my free time can't you do anything about it?" I asked. I didn't what my maid said to me because quickly Natsume grab my cell phone.

" its her free time today, can't you just make her rest, she's tired to. Let her have fun, don't call or else you'll regret it" he said as he hung up, he kept my phone to his pocket

"Natsume, can you give me my cell phone already?" I asked and he just says

"No"

"But…

"No buts," he said so I just sigh and relax on my sit, and glance outside the window.

" if you don't me to have my cell phone back then I can just use this" I said as I showed him my camera

"Whatever"

" . bleh" I said as I click a picture of him.

"Stop that will you" he said

"Just give me my cell phone back. Or else I post this on friendster and your fans will hack this picture again." I said

"Fine here." He said as he grabs my cell phone on his pocket something happened, unexpected.

"NATSUME!"

**CRASH**

ENDS CHAPTER 2

* * *

My story just began,

What will happen?

Are they going to die?

Or only one?

You guess?

Who've been saved?

Natsume or Mikan?

On next chapter.

You will see unexpected things, powers that normal people don't poses,

And now some unknown boy saves me. But who is he? Do I know him? His face looks familiar.

Next chapter will be the start of choosing my perfect prince.

Reel or real?

Tuned in!~

Review please.~

and i mean it i need five!

-

--

----

LOVELOTS,

Chello-Chan~


	3. Dreamland

**Chello-chan: **here I am. I hope you'll like this chapter of mine and review please. And thank you for the person who review on my last chapter

**mikan-kawaii-sakura**- Thanks For the review. I know that you GAVE ME a plot but the plot is common here in ga, making Natsume has amnesia. And then Mikan will suffer. I just want Natsume suffer on this fiction but not that totally suffer okay.

**Previously:**

"Natsume, can you give me my cell phone already?" I asked and he just says

"No"

"But…

"No buts," he said so I just sigh and relax on my sit, and glance outside the window.

" if you don't me to have my cell phone back then I can just use this" I said as I showed him my camera

"Whatever"

" . bleh" I said as I click a picture of him.

"Stop that will you" he said

"Just give me my cell phone back. Or else I post this on friendster and your fans will hack this picture again." I said

"Fine here." He said as he grabs my cell phone on his pocket something happened, unexpected.

"NATSUME!"

**CRASH**

**End of flashback**

_//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-_

**Reel or Real?**

Chapter 3

_Author chello-chan_

_//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-_

_-_

_--_

_---_

_--_

_--_

_---_

_--_

_00_

_00_

_---_

_After that incident my body and natsume's body was full of blood but my body had it worse we were unconscious but I still had my eyes open wide._

_Soon enough ambulance came to aid us. We were aided. But only Natsume has fast recovered but me? I was deep into coma. Deep into dreamland. I wish to open my eyes but I can't. I guess I just have to wait till time._

**Natsume Pov**

As I open my eyes, I bright light shone on me. I look at my side and I saw my mother holding my hands so tightly, WHERE AM I? As I glance around using my eyes, I already know that I'm at the Hospital. But why am I here am I not supposed to be dating polka? Speaking of her. Where is she? Someone struggled beside me, I notice my MOM already waking up.

"Natsume, you're awake." She said as she hugged me tight. But I freed myself from her hugged. As i stared at her eyes.

"Mom where is she?" I asked.

"Who?" My Mom asked. As if Mikan was the person that she don't want to see but she know that I love her. More than anyone in this world_... I Love Mikan more than her. More than my mom._

"Where is Mikan, mom?" I said as I tried not to show I tinge of jealousy but I can't I just missed her.

"Sweetie, you know even I hate the way and How you love her I would never be an insane wishing for her to be in **that **case." My mom said I know that she's telling the truth the way she say that case. But WHAT Happened to _**my Mikan...**_

"What happened to her mom?" I said as I realize I was trying to get up. But my mom stops me. Prevent me to do it.

"Sweetie stop. Mikan is sleeping. I'm just glad that you don't have been in her position. I don't want to whatever happened to your _**brother**_ happened ever to you." She said. I know that is Serious Now turning my brother again alive just with this subject. I Know that she like my Twin brother so much more than me.. But what can I DO? But then again I know that a parent has its favoritism. I know that my mother's Favorite is my Brother who died A YEAR ago…What's the matter now? Joining him to our subject it has a connection to Mikan don't tell me…

"Mom I know that she's not sleeping, tell me the truth. _Please._" I said. Hoping that it's not true enough.

"She's deep Into Coma." she said but as she said I felt my heart scattered into pieces that it never want to be healed again without Mikan, it was my fault, my fault. I asked her into a date. I was not just contented on being her best friend and asked her for more… why I even fell in love with my best friend. Why can't I just be contented and don't ask for anything….

My thoughts were disturb with a loud bang coming from my door. When I lift up my head I saw the father of Mikan staring at me with regret and disappointment.

"Natsume. Why did you that to my only daughter. I trust you with her life yet you hurt her..! Why did I even trust you with her life! Now she's in coma…! My daughter how can you do that to her!" Mikan's father said with tear in his eyes. I never did see him cry like that. I and Mikan thought that he only care for his corporation. Guess we were wrong. _Whatever matter the most a parent always love their child no matter what comparison you compare._

"I didn't do it on purpose, I also regretted it." I said. As my mother notice my voice she stands up and went to Mikan's father.

"Can we talk about this outside" she said as they went outside. But then Mikan's father was right. He trusts me with his daughter's life… now I did destroy it. Now she's in coma…_because of me_... But I can't do anything about it.. all I can do is to hope.. _TO hope that she will come back in life.. To hope that she will be in my hands again…._

**End Pov**

**Mikan's POV.**

As I wake up. I felt I needed to gaze around me. Then my gaze fell only to see wild beautiful flowers around me. THIS is definitely not the amusement park. But then I started to explore the place thinking. WHERE the hell I am?

Then I saw a boy with blond hair standing gazing at the blue wide sky. Day dreaming maybe.

"Hello." I said trying to draw his attention towards me. I was right he immediately turn his head to me. And there I saw a crept smile dedicated to me. He is so CUTE. I thought. But HE REALLY LOOKS FAMILIAR. Who is he? Do I know him.?

"Thanks for you compliment. What's your name dear one?" he said as he walks slowly to me. What compliment He's getting me all over confuse. Can he please explain? Where the hell am I?

"You're here in the world that anything can happen as long as you want it. And I am sorry if I am getting you all confuse. You said I am … cute that's why I thank you. By the way what's your name?" he said still has a smile in his face. _You can do anything you want._ That's life that I'd ever want, to do whatever I want with no one stopping me to do it.

"I'm Mikan Sakura." I said as smile widely at him. But there are problems that I want to know the solutions.

"What a cute and beautiful name Mikan-chan. You can ask me what your problem about and I'll answer them to you honestly." He said as he smiles at me. When he smiles its like she's a prince.

A smile from _my_ prince.

"I am certainly not you prince. I am just a friend." He said.

"Is that so, then can I proceed to my questions?" I said. As I fade the smile in my face. Really prince doesn't exist. Only friends. But I want a prince, my prince.

"Yes Of course you can already asked me. And prince does exist but maybe I am not you real prince that will make you happy. _Just believe in yourself and you will see the prince that you are really meant to be." _He said. Believe in myself? That's stupid. I always believe in myself that there will be a prince that will make me happy.

I shake my head trying to make those thoughts fly away.

"First of all. Who are you? WHY do I think that you look familiar." I said as I shrugged a bit.

"I can't tell you who really am I. I look familiar to you because I have the same features as the person you love." he said. The person I love? Who?

"Second. WHY CAN YOU READ my mind?" I asked.

"Its because, I have the power that is called Alice in this world." He said again. Alice?

"Alice? What is an Alice?" I asked looking exited on the topic. A power huh?

"The Power that anyone can have as long as she/he is here." he said

"I have two more question, third, why are you here?" I said but as those words came out from my mouth his smile slowly fading away, I stared at his eyes. Regretted eyes. Somehow I regret asking him that question…..

"I'm sorry; I shouldn't ask you that question. If you want you can't answer the Question." I said

" I agreed that I will answer the questions that you will asked., I'm here because of someone, at first I really didn't indented to stay here but then fate Hate me to do play with me. I fell in love with her." He said. What's wrong with that.

"And why do you hate fate? You should thank it." I said.

"Its Because the girl that I loved, I sacrifice everything for her but in the end……._SHE leaved me" _he said. His life is more sad and painful compare to me.

" My last question, why am I here?" I said.

"Because…your in coma." He said. But then in people we have something in common.

"Fate was never gentle to us"

That's the one thing I have in common with this guy. Fate does hate us for playing with us knowing that we will lose.. I hated it.

Chapter ends

-

Ooo

O

Oo

Is it interesting? Review please.

Please.

Pretty please?

I AM SUFFERING NOW IN Loss

I LOSE SOMEONE IN MY LIFE,

My grandma.

"Life and fate was never gentle as a cotton"

LoveLOTS,

Chello-chan~


	4. ACCIDENT NO!

Chello-chan: Thank You for the reviews guys. But please more please more… and this is my response from your reviews. FROM the last chapter

Xxdarkness-angelxX- Thank you. Yeah I know it's interesting. Hope you review. AGAIN.

mikan-kawaii-sakura- YEAH ITS SAD. When I was typing I was crying but then I'm sorry for not making up from my promise. **That's why this chapter is dedicated to you**. Thanks again.

**Previously:**

"My last question, why am I here?" I said.

"Because…you're in coma." He said. But then in people we have something in common.

"**Fate was never gentle to us"**

That's the one thing I have in common with this guy. Fate does hate us for playing with us knowing that we will lose... I hated it.

**END**

* * *

**REEL or real?**

_By: chello-chan_

_Chapter 4_

**Accident?**

* * *

**Natsume~**

This IS the VERY first time I've ever got a chance to see her in her room, I got recovered quickly. Miracle isn't it? That was always my polka dots say to me. I healed up quick. But why can't she heal up fast like me?

I sited beside her bed look intently at her sleeping figure. She's still beautiful. But I took long enough before I could see her. If it's not because of my mother those bodyguards had killed me. I'm sure of it. Her bodyguard really are protective..

"I'm sorry for blaming you in this Natsume." A voice behind me said and I'm sure who is it but I just kept my stare to Mikan and answered him.

"I know that you really love her, but you don't even know how much I love her. That I would sacrifice anything to wake her up there. I love her much that I would sacrifice everything just to be with her." I said still gazing at Mikan. It's true I would really sacrifice anything to see her smile again even my life. That how I loved her.

"I Know, that's why I really think that my daughter really deserved a guy like you, but also you can't blame me from blaming you. That would really the reaction of a father if he knows that her only daughter was in trouble." he said.

"You really should let your daughter see that, she knew that you never like nor love her." I said it was really true he never show it to her daughter. It was true that he has given everything to her. But Mikan wanted his love. I was sure of it.

"BUT then rich **people have a weird way showing someone that you really love her** **or him.** Doesn't it Natsume-kun?" he said weird way huh. Weird ways of showing someone you love her or him. Maybe that message was really meant for me. I'd never told her I like her in public place but it was always I' m saying that she was perfect. **I'd never said in front of her that I love her**. But I know deep inside me I know that I love her from the very first day I realized she was different from other girls who flirt they're selves.

"Maybe your right. People do have strange and weird way of showing they're feelings. And I admit that I'm one of them. But those weird ways you're saying are better than those weird ways of yours" I said.

" I never really wanted to express it to her in weird ways but then I just can't get enough making her my perfect daughter. But then I know that you deserved her the way she deserved you. And I'm sorry again for blaming you. I'm going to take my leave now. And please take care of her." He said as he went outside the door. I turned my gaze to the door and uttered

"Thank You." I know it was weird of me saying it but no one heard it right?

But Little Natsume did not know that the father of Mikan was still on Mikan's heard what Natsume said and he also uttered back which Natsume didn't heard.

"Your welcome dear, I know that you deserved her more than other people do." He said and totally left the hospital or should I say the over expensive hospital that only for rich people can afford?

Back to the topic.

"I wish she would wake up again I promise if she ever wake up I promise that I would tell her I love her no matter what I lose I don't care anymore. I do anything just for her." I said as I touch her hands. To soft and to pale. But it was more way better if I ever get a chance to hold her hands more warm and alive. But then she's still alive doesn't it? She's just sleeping yeah, sleeping.

* * *

**Mikan~**

i never knew that I will meet a kind of boy like him so gentle yet so warm.

"Hey. Do you want to fly?" he asked

"HMm, can we do that?" I asked really unbelievable. Yeah I know that in real world we can't do something like that but then again he said that this is not the real world, it is the dreamland. The world that you can do anything you wish.

"Of course we can do that. I'd told you can do any thing you wanted as long as you're here" he said as he smiles

"But How?" I merely said.

"Just think that you can. And everything will goes on your way" he said. I think of my self letting it fly. Then as I open myself, I start blinking. Am I really seeing a white rabbit cloud?

"See, I told you, you can do anything as long as you're here." He said I immediately jerked my head toward him. AS I saw him lying on one cloud and I remember something.

"HEY! If you can't tell me your real name can't you at least tell me a reel name?" I said to him

"Well, if you think of me as you prince even though I am not. Why not call me prince?" he said as he closes his eyes.

"You know you really look Familiar. You just like the person close to me. My best friend. His name is Natsume Hyuuga. I really miss him. Our cold little bickering. And I really wonder--- but then he cut me off as he asked me this

"Did you say Natsume Hyuuga?" he asked as he lift up his head and face me.

"Of course I did say Natsume Hyuuga. Why?" I said really interested by his serious look. Does he know him maybe I can find what his real name is.

"How is he? How is his family?" He asked. I am even fascinated by myself. So he really does know my best friend but why did Natsume never told me about this Issue.

'Yeah they're just fine. And his mother really cooks the best. When I visited they're house she cooks food. And I can barely sop myself from eating. While Natsume? He is a fashion designer, well not dresses but tuxedos. I asked him to do me the tuxedo's design for my corporation and he said yes and the public really likes his designs, While his father. Well his out of country again." I said.

"Well they never really changes do they? I know when Natsume was young I really know that he has a talent on designing." He said he knew my best friend but why did he never told me about him. Maybe he told me but just uses his real name.

"You know them. How come?" I said starting to fell a little dizzy.

"Well I have a close relationship with them. ---------MIKAN!" He said as he hurried down to catch me, I noticed I lost my concentration and I had fallen from the sky.

* * *

**Natsume~**

I never knew this day would come. I never knew that she will be at the center of death but I never wanted to lose her in fact

"I wanted to stay with her …… _Forever_." As I said those words I heard from the machine

TINT-TINT-TINT-TINT-TINT-TINT-TINT-TINT-TINT-TINT-TINT-TINT-

(Well I don't know the sound of that machine, just imagined okay?)

I was going to lose her. I can't I just can't, I needed her.

Then I shouted.

"Doctor! Come here" I Shouted as the doctor came and helps Mikan out. With that pumping process.

But **then I know fate was sometimes on our side. Helping us. And getting rid of our problems. **But now, I'm too contented knowing that she's safe…

Yeah she's safe thanks to the doctor? No! I thank the fate. Because it always knows when to make someone contented right I am now.

**

* * *

**

**Mikan~**

When I reach the bottom pit of the ground I felt a long grip on my body. I look at his eyes. I just notice that it was ocean blue eyes. He catches me when I'm fell from the sky. But will she catch me if I ever fell in love with him?

"Are you alright?" he asked

But then even if he didn't catch me I know that he will always there to help me.

"Yeah I'm alright. Thanks. I lost my balance." I said as he let go of me placing me on the ground gently

"Welcome, you know, I am saying sorry right now. Because I know that I can't catch you when that time comes, but then I will always be here to help you." He said. Well I guess he read my mind again.

"Its OKAY, I know that you really love that girl even if she did leave you." I said

"Yeah, I know that I will not regret loving her." he said then I saw I shadow behind her a girl with a hair length shoulder a violet eyes. Then she disappeared.

"Could you tell me about her?" I said

"Well she has black hair length shoulder and violet eyes---

"I think I just saw her." I said cutting him, he look at me. Stared at my eyes as if trying to recognize if I was telling the truth. Then he looks away. And look behind him.

"I guess she's back." He said.

"Well maybe she's back for you." I said as I smile at him.

"No, NOT FOR ME." He said as he looks at my eyes. As if I have a filling regretting what his going to say next.

"Then who?" I asked.

"She's back for you." He said. For me but why? Why is she back for me?

"But why?" I said voicing out what's in my mind.

"I don't know, Maybe she's back to do the same thing to you as she did to me?" he said

"Same thing?" I repeated

"To make you stay here then leaves you again" he said

I don't want to stay here; I don't want yet to die. I still have a life in the real world. I still have a person who loves me who care so much to me.

My FATHER…..NATSUME. People who cares and…… loves me, I will never let that girl defeat me. I want to wake up already from this mysterious dream.

"Sure you really love him" he said as he looks at me and smile. Why can't that smile just fade away? It's to….ugh.

"Who?" I asked

"Understand for yourself. But I will never let that girl let you stay here. You have your life. And you have Natsume, the guy you said to be your best friend" he said as he laughed

"Ugh. Really Natsume is just my best friend, why do you keep insisting that his something more important to me?" I said slightly irritated from that fact.

"BECAUSE HE IS." He said

"Who are you anyway? Who are you in my life and the life of Natsume?" I said.

_Maybe giving a clue can never hurt doesn't it?_

I think I heard something, I'm sure where did it come from? I look around and saw nothing then I turned my head to prince

"I'm Natsume's brother"

* * *

End chapter

Hmm like it?

Review please.

Maybe you're wondering why I did call this accident right.

Maybe you have guesses? If you're right then congrats. But the real answer is.

I never intended to call this an accident but are you wondering when sometimes bad happen. We thought of it an accident. But that's our own faults.

**There are no accidents.**

**It was just fate.**

**The fate that we love at the same time we hate it.**

**--**

**-**

**00**

**--**

**00**

**-**

**00**

**00**

**Remember THIS:**

"There are no accidents, if something bad happens then it has a purpose, fate will never do a thing without a purpose."

**--**

**000**

**00**

**0**

**-**

**--**

**--**

**But what is the purpose? **

**Tuned in on the next chapter along the whole story.**

**--**

**00**

**00**

**--**

**--**

**Lovelots, **

**Chello-chan**


	5. Meeting a KID?

Chello-Chan: finally .I got this chapter all finish hope you like it. And I hope to those who are reading this I hope you invite some fan fiction readers to read and review my story. Please. You don't know How IT feels when Only Some People accept your work. I ALSO GET DISCOURAGE YOU KNOW. TO ALL THOSE SILENT READERS: Please review. I am accepting anonymous reviews.

Xxdarkness-angelxX- just guess. But I think I can't mention who is that girl but I guess I DID gave clues on who is that girl and that Mysterious BOY. Continue READING MY STORY. By the way thanks for your review.

Previously

"Sure you really love him" he said as he looks at me and smile. Why can't that smile just fade away? It's to….ugh.

"Who?" I asked

"Understand for yourself. But I will never let that girl let you stay here. You have your life. And you have Natsume, the guy you said to be your best friend" he said as he laughed

"Ugh. Really Natsume is just my best friend, why do you keep insisting that his something more important to me?" I said slightly irritated from that fact.

"BECAUSE HE IS." He said

"Who are you anyway? Who are you in my life and the life of Natsume?" I said.

_Maybe giving a clue can never hurt doesn't it?_

I think I heard something, I'm sure where did it come from? I look around and saw nothing then I turned my head to prince

"I'm Natsume's brother"

End

* * *

"You're Free to love but it's not free to force someone to love you"

* * *

REEL or real?

Chapter 4

**Meeting a kid**

_Author: Chello-chan_

* * *

Quote:

"We never wanted life to be this way but then this is just fate and life it was written before we were born, but then its not fate who owns our feelings, its ours. We're free to give to anyone we want. Just choose who your feelings want."

**Natsume~**

"Natsume, you can't hide here forever guarding her dear." My mom said as she approach the room

"I know that mom, But I want her back" I said**. I know that I'm showing my real self** **only to my mother and Mikan**. I know that it's alright to be who you really are when peoples, publicities are not my type either.

"When the time comes, she'll be awake. And when that time comes I hope you already proposes to her you feelings." She said as she sat on the couch and lye down. Like mother like son

"Yeah I know I need to go to school. I' m going tomorrow." I said but yet.

I'm not yet ready to go. But I know that my mom expect me to.

"That's what I'm expecting from my son. Then see you at house." She said as she stands up and walked out at the door.

I can never change who is my mother, but I love her. But I love Mikan more. .. I guess I need to go to school tomorrow.

"Wake up soon, I miss you. Polka. Come back already I didn't yet told you…" my voice trailed off.

"I'll GO, I will come back here after school" I said and went to my house where I lye down beside stared at the ceiling. When I turned right to my left I saw my laptop. I went nearer to it. Grab it and went back to my bed opened the laptop and open the private photos of it. Pictures of me and polka. We have a lot of think that we went through but I guess this is the hardest of them all.

There this one picture when Mikan is kindly sleeping on my lap, and where I suddenly reading a book. Sometime are classmate called as a couple, I was glad of it but simply polka just deny it. And I hated it… Mikan and I have a lot of pictures. Some our taken by her and just downloaded it on my laptop. She used of it all the time. Not that I mind but that's her. **A simple minded person who wants to meddle around at others business.**

I drifted to sleeps while thinking about her. I really wish that I could hear her voice now, saying "good night Natsume" I miss it. It just the first time but I already miss it.

But then I only have one choice right now to continue life. And wait for her to wake up I hope it will not take long

_Good night Natsume_

* * *

Morning:

As I open my eyes. I went to the bathroom and easily take a bath as usual I get up early. I went and open the shower. Slowly dripping my raven hair. So cold... As I finish taking a shower I turned off the shower. And grab a towel and put in my waist. I went to my dressing room and changed for my school uniform…

I went to the dining room and look at the food that was perfectly serve by our maid but then I just grab a toast bread and put bacon it. I drank my Nestea. And went to the limousine.

As I rode on that car I start eating my food. And then someone called me inside the limousine's phone and answered it

"Sir, where are we going today it's still early?" My Driver asked me.

"to the hospital where she is confined." I said as I hung up

The engine started I open my window and gaze outside the window. It's still early so it still white air that will cover up the way when you're far away from it. As soon as we reach the hospital I got off and enter the Hospital.

"Can I Visit Mikan Sakura?" I asked the nurse at the information booth.

"I'm Sorry, but someone is visiting her right now" she said so sweetly As if trying to flirt with me like other girls

"Who is he/she? Do I know that person?" I asked her

"Why is that girl so lucky having so much handsome suitors? Speaking of that person. There he is. He is so cute for a child" she said as she glances behind my shoulders. I turned around only to see a child at the aged of three years old. But MY question is. Who the hell is he?

"Who are YOU?" I asked him as he nears me

" I AM Youchi Hijiri" he said as he glare at the glares around us but they simply squealed out loud because they think it was more like a pout. So it's my turn to turn on my infamous glare. As I glare at them they shove away.

"Arigatou" he said. I glance at him he was more like a child. But who is he to Mikan. Is he a child of Mikan? But who is the father? Me? But I don't remember doing IT with Mikan.

"We need to talk somewhere private. Somewhere with no people that can hear us" he said. For a Kid he sure no allot of things. But we really need to talk on what connection he has to My Mikan. Or maybe to me also?

"Sure to my limo. Let's go" I said as I start walking outside the hospital with those stares and whispers they have like:

"Oh MY GOD they're so hot!"

"Isn't he the Heir of Flame Corporation? Isn't he one of the future successors of the world? Isn't he the best friend of Mikan Sakura? I heard they're planning on merging corporations but it's too sad that the girl was deep into coma. It's his fault!" I turned my head to the person who said those words. And glare at him. What the HELL! Their financial is in our hands how they could say those words. Beside even if he take his money on us. It's no use. It's just a nickel. As if we need a nickel. I don't need them they need me. On being a successor. BESIDE me and Mikan are not just fashion designers... We owned more than 12 corporations on different aspects. That's why we're richer than the world itself.

As we enter my limo. I sited on the sofa. And stare at the boy.

"What are you?" I asked at the boy.

"I am a human being. Why do you asked a simple question." He said as he sits on the sofa.

OH how could I ask such a stupid question? Are Mikan's baka germs getting over me? I need to take a bath more often.

"Then tell me about yourself. Or mainly what is your connection to Mikan sakura?" I asked

"I am connected to her because of some business. I am not her bother even if I wish too. I am a person who is near to her. A person who despise you because you hurt her." He said

"I didn't intend to hurt her. It was just fate. But I know that she'll wake up soon." I said

"Oh Really Now." He said as he stares at my eyes

"Yeah IT WAS JUST FATE." I said

"Then pray for her fate that she'll wake up soon"

* * *

**Chapter 5 ends.**

I ADDED YOUCHI on this fic because he has a special major role.

WELL, FOR THE MEAN TIME. He will hate Natsume.

But THEN ON THE NEXT CHAPTER IT WILL BE **THE LIFE of Natsume Hyuuga at school without Mikan.**

_And _the war between.

'**Prince' and Mikan versus mysterious girl**

Who is she and what will be her role on the fated pair?

But then time will come that both pair will realize who are they destined to love.

Because in REEL and real world there is a person who we destined to love but then if you combined this 2 world.

**It's just a matter of choice. We only chooses the person who we truly love** because

Even if

It's just Reel it can hurt you and the person who is real,

WHO WILL JUST COME AND COMFORT YOU, AND LOVE YOU.

But THEN he/she can't stay like that forever.

We also need on the right time to choose the person that will always stay at our side.

But then be careful when you choose because you can't afford to hurt yourself.

It's Just REEL or REAL?

Well if you don't know the **meaning of Reel**.

**It's FANTASY. IT CAN SOMETIMES HAPPEN IN REAL WORLD BUT SOMETIMES IT CANNOT.**

_**But FOR ME**__**I WILL ALWAYS CHOOSE what is real. **_

_**The real person who I truly love.**_

_**For you?**_

_**Who will you choose?**_

_**REEL OR REAL?**_

_**Comment me back.**_

_**I'll be waiting for your answer/s**_

Tuned in on chapter 6.

_**Life w/o u and war**_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I will always know that She IS part of my life even now.**

But THEN I KNOW

Life would never be same even if I asked for it.

A life without her.

How would I face it?

Sometimes I thought how would mush better if I was at her place?

Would she miss me?

Would she want me back?

Because now I always miss and want her back.

**Natsume**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This is so frustrating.

Why did I even deep into coma?

I miss Natsume. I want to go back at my life where there he is.

Now I had a feeling that the words of prince are true.

Do I really love him that I will do everything just to go back at my life?

I DON'T KNOW. I WILL NEVVER GET MYSELF RIGHT.

But I KNOW ONE THING IS FOR SURE.

I MISS HIM!

**I MISS MY LIFE WHERE THERE HE is.**

**:o Mikan**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oh did you like they're words for the next chapter?

Did it make you want to tune in?

Hoping Yes.

But THEN for now

It's TIME TO SAY GOODBYE.

See you again!

Lovelots,

Chello-chan 


End file.
